cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Archive: User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1 Archive: User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 2 Talk Page starts here 17:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. I want to make a page for my character, but I don't have an account. I want to add pictures, but it won't let me. What should I do? Jessanna Stansu Message Walls Are the message walls still on?Clonetrooper3434 (talk) 01:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Wuhaur, Nova's Page got new threats again. can you delete it, and the gathering spam? Darth Alesis Xenos Citadel (talk) 04:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) PLZ Unbann UNBANN ME PLZ ALL I SAID WAS KICK GAME! Coolguydarth (talk) 02:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Getting Annoying I keep getting these new message notifications and it is driving me nuts! Can't you please just put on the message walls back?Clonetrooper3434 (talk) 06:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday again Wuher. Superdadsuper (talk) 14:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Report Hey Wuher. Coolguydarth is spamming on the chat. just wanted to let u know. Thx Anna Layman (talk) 19:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Anzz24343 User Help Page I think someone put some extra stuff on this page 13px Rusty Layman, Republic UNSCM Special Forces 21:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Card Assault I got a card I think you will really like! ;) Chat Report wuher critical is sending a link to a wiki were cussing is allowed and they are cussing me out here is th elink for yourself http://aplaceforfun.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Chat Report Darth is useing some foul language when admins are not around 9:08 Coolguydarth go *F*** your Mom I really think we need chat mods but its your call. Logging issues Wuher it wont let me log in 18:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban wuher he finally unblocked me i was getting worriedGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 18:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Can you delete my page Mira Blue for me please? Zam Eclipse (talk) 21:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Pages Srry to bother you, but please, please, please can you delete my page: Ashlyn Xark? Thx. AshlynXark (talk) 03:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Delete when u see it Plz delete this when you see it. 13px Anzzlee, Republic UNSCM Special Forces 19:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Wuher i was kicked of my computer sadly I am On my iPhone I wish u could do live chat on an iPhone I mean I can go on it and I can type on it but I can't send Wat I type because there is not send button on the live chat and I don't hav an enter button on my iPhone but there are some many things tht u are able to do on an iPhone u no Wat I mean GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 22:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) So is there a way to chat on live chat using an iPhone wuher? GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 22:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Wuher some people like cr1tikal and Adam are threatening me can u Plz ask them to stop GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 23:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Wuher I am not under age but I am not allowed to say my real age ok so can u Plz tell cr1tikal to stop threatening me plzGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 23:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wuher! Saw your video on youtube and just letting you know if you ever need any more cast members im willing to volunteer and help you out, it would be my honor! Thanks man! so wuher to be clear the code that u wuher win at events is the code that the person who wins the poll getsGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 21:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wuher, My chat wont work. The live chat you know. Please help me out. Thanks Wuher. Oola Brightrazor1 (talk) 23:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Oola Brightrazor I am finally going to get sc and change my name todayGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 21:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) wuher i know since your the founder people can adit your page but how cant other pages xalandra nova's page be edited by other peopleGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 22:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Why? IDK This is stupid stuff Sigh....... why do people do this....